


What?

by Thewriter680



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewriter680/pseuds/Thewriter680
Summary: A Future Fic. After the birth of their daughter Mar’i, Kory and Dick are needing a day off. Kory has a plan for the two to get away.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Raven, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	What?

**Author's Note:**

> ~Please like and comment if you enjoyed the story~

“Dick. Go get her.” Kory groaned, rolling over in the bed. It was 2:00 AM after a particularly rough mission. Her head pounded, her eyes twitching. A few moments passed before Dick rolled over in bed as well. 

“She’s fine. She had a bottle less than an hour ago. She probably just wants attention.” He said, half asleep.

Kory turned so she was facing Dick, mild annoyance mixed with sleep depervation. “Go get the baby.”

Mar’i was coming on to be 6 months old, but already she was shaping to be like her father: dramatic and stubborn. The cries seemed to get closer.

“Kory, she does this to get her way. She had her bottle and was changed. She does this because she wants to attention.” He sighed, turning to look up at the celling. “Maybe we should’ve taken that nanny Bruce was going to pay for for the first year.”

“Look Grayson, we don’t need a nanny. There are 6 people who live here. 3 of whom would be fine with Mar’i on their own. If we needed to go anywhere, someone would be alright with watching her for a little bit.” 

“The book said that you sometimes need to let the baby cry for them to realize they aren’t in any immediate danger.” 

“I understand, but I’m not listening to her cry until she falls asleep. Last time she kept us up two hours. She can cry until her throat is sore.” 

The light suddenly was turned on, the parents taken out of their mini tiff. A half awake Rachel held the little one in her arms, the baby content and bouncing. Her little black curls covered her eyes, cooing and laughing. Her fist was gripping Rachel’s tank top. “Your baby is crying.” She said, her voice hoarse with sleep.

Mar’i cooed loudly, smiling.

“She’s doing it for attention.”

“Dick, you’re the biggest attention seeker I have ever met. Of course Mar’i would be the same. The only difference is that she’s cute and can get away with it.” Rachel said, turning Mar’i around to hold her to her chest. “So either you take your baby or she’s sleeping in my room and trust me, I will give her back with all the baby biscuits she can eat.” 

The baby rested her head on Rachel’s shoulder, pulling at her low ponytail. 

“OK, bring her—“ Dick begun, Kory interrupting in the middle 

“I will buy you those wireless headphones we saw at the mall if you take her until dinner tomorrow.”

“Deal.”

“What—“

“It’s no concern of yours, Dick.” Rachel said, kissing Mar’i’s forehead gently. “We are conducting business.”

“.....What?”

“Thanks for the talk, Kory.” Rachel said as she closed the door, Mar’i giggling as they walked down the hall.

Kory pulled the covers back over, scooting closer to lay next to Dick. 

“Did you just bribe Rachel to watch our kid?”

“We need a day without babies.” She said, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Besides, I already made reservations at this brunch place. Be ready by 8:30 AM.”

“But the—“

“Gar, Connor, and Rose are on patrol tomorrow. Rachel is watching Mar’i and will put her to sleep if she needs to go out and help.”

“The—“

“Your blue shirt is already pressed and the slacks are hanging in the laundry room. Change into those.”

“Kory-“

Her head lifted, looking Dick directly in the eye. “I have been craving jellies and mimosas for three weeks now. We are going.” She leaned in and pressed her lips against his softly. “Good night, baby.” Kory rested her head against his chest.

Dick was still a bit taken aback, but nodded slowly as he patted Kory’s arm. His eyes were stuck to the ceiling, processing what just happened. “Night.”


End file.
